Vida y muerte
]] Vida Fuera de la Isla * Jack salva la vida a Sarah. ("Man of Science, Man of Faith") * Charlotte Malkin aparentemente retorna de la muerte después de ahogarse. ("?") * Claire rechaza la oferta de Christian Shephard para ayudar a su madre. ("Par Avion") * Rachel sobrevive al cáncer, y tiene a Julian, su hijo. ("One of Us") *John Locke sobrevivió a muchas enfermedades durante su infancia. En la Isla * Jack resucita a Rose justo después del accidente. ("Pilot - Part 1") * Jack salva la vida a Charlie cuando los otros le cuelgan. * Michael y Locke salvan a Walt de un oso polar. ("Special") * Claire tiene un hijo, Aaron, en la Isla. ("Do No Harm") * Sawyer salva la vida de Michael después de que la balsa sea destruida. ("Adrift") * Sun está embarazada, y puede que en un tiempo de a luz una nueva vida. ("The Whole Truth") * Rose cree que ha sido curada del cáncer por la Isla. ("S.O.S.") * Charlie y Locke salvan Eko del oso polar de la cueva. ("Further Instructions") * Desmond salva a Charlie de electrocutarse. ("Every Man for Himself") * Desmond salva a Charlie y Claire de ahogarse. En la vision de Desmond, Charlie muere mientras intenta salvar a Claire. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Desmond salva a Charlie de ser golpeado con las rocas del acantilado (al intentar atrapar el pajaro). ("Par Avion") * Desmond salva a Charlie de ser alcanzado por una flecha que estaba conectada a una trampa. ("Catch-22") Muerte Fuera de la Isla * Christian Shephard muere de un ataque de corazón en Sidney. ("White Rabbit") * Christian Shephard deja morir a una paciente embarazada porque estaba borracho. * Susan Lloyd muere por una enfermedad en la sangre. ("Special") * El padre de Sawyer mata a su mujer y luego se suicida. ("Outlaws") * Sawyer mata a Frank Duckett, pensando que es el verdadero Sawyer. ("Outlaws") * Tito Reyes muere de un ataque al corazón. ("Numbers") * Sam Toomey se suicida. ("Numbers") * Theresa se rompe el cuello cuando cae de las escaleras. ("Deus Ex Machina") * Essam se suicida. ("The Greater Good") * Tom Brennan es disparado en el coche que conducía Kate mientras se fugaban. ("Born to Run") * Adam Rutherford muere a causa de que Jack decidiera salvar a Sarah. ("Man of Science, Man of Faith")("Abandoned") * Ana Lucia dispara y mata a Jason McCormack como venganza por matar a su no-nato hijo (estaba embarazada cuando el le disparó). ("Collision") * Kate mata a Wayne. ("What Kate Did") * Mr. Eko mata a un hombre para evitar que lo haga su hermano. ("The 23rd Psalm") * Eko mata a dos traficantes de drogas marroquíes para robarles la mercancía. ("The 23rd Psalm") * Yemi muere en un ataque militar contra la avioneta de Eko (también mueren Goldie y Olu). ("The 23rd Psalm") * Jack falla al intentar salvar a Angelo Busoni. ("The Hunting Party") * Libby dice que su marido David murió por una enfermedad. ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 1") * Jae Lee se suicida. ("The Glass Ballerina") * Eko mata a Emeka y sus matones con un machete en la iglesia de Yemi. ("The Cost of Living") * Edmund Burke es atropellado por un autobús y muere. ("Not in Portland") * El Hombre con zapatos rojos muere al caerle encima unos andamios. La Sra. Hawking dijo que si lo hubiera salvado, el universo se hubiera autocorregido matándolo otro día. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Christian describe a la madre de Claire como "viva, pero sin vida", y recomienda la eutanasia. ("Par Avion") * Peter Talbot es asesinado en misteriosas circunstancias. * Howard L. Zukerman es envenenado por Nikki y Paulo. ("Exposé") * Emily muere poco después de dar a luz a Ben. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Jack va a un funeral de una misteriosa persona, la qual el y Kate conocen. Esto pasa en algun momento despues de que hayan abandonado la Isla. ("Through the Looking Glass - Part 1") * Sayid mata al Sr. Avellino y a Elsa. Esto pasa en algun momento despues de que haya abandonado la Isla. ("The Economist") * Sun lleva a Ji Yeon su hija recién nacida a la tumba de Jin. ("Ji Yeon") En la Isla *Boone muere al no dejar que Jack le ampute su pierna de una forma inhumana. ("Do No Harm") *Shannon es accidentalmente asesinada por Ana Lucía. ("Abandoned") *Ana Lucía es asesinada mediante un disparo por Michael. ("Two for the Road") *Libby es accidentalmente asesinada al ser disparada por Michael, aunque logra mantenerse viva unas horas después del disparo. ("?") *Eko es asesinado por el Monstruo. ("The Cost of Living") *Nikki y Paulo son accidentalmente enterrados vivos. ("Exposé") *Charlie se ahoga en la estación El Espejo.("Through the Looking Glass - Part 2") *Naomi muere a causa de la herida producida por el cuchillo que Locke le clavó en su espalda. *Brandon muere después de "volverse loco" cuando el y Minkowski intentaron llegar a La Isla. . *Minkowski muere tras un aneurisma cerebral debido a sus viajes temporales de la mente. *Regina se suicida arrojándose por la borda envuelta en cadenas. *Karl y Danielle son disparados y presuntamente muertos por la gente del carguero cuando, en compañía de Alex, se dirigían al Templo. . *Alex, Doug, Jerome y una mujer rubia son asesinados por los mercenarios del Kahana. *El Dr. Ray y el Capitán Gault son asesinados por Keamy. Este también intenta asesinar a Michael pero la pistola se le atasca. Cuenta de muertes de los personajes principales Esta lista nos da a conocer las muertes que han cometido directamente los personajes principales de Lost, tanto dentro como fuera de la Isla. No incluye los asesinatos que sólo se hace mención durante los diálogo (por ejemplo, Sayid comenta a Charlie que fue miembro de un pelotón de fusilamiento en Iraq). Ver también *Misiones A *Recuento de muertes *Accidentes de coche *Crímenes *Luchas y ataques *Funerales *Rivalidades *Armas Categoría:Temática recurrente Categoría:Listas